


page 80

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack Fic, I promise ill write a real fic one day, Joke Fic, M/M, page 80, this is the worst thing I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the rumor come out: does jeremiah heere is cum in hand?





	page 80

jeremiah heere could nots believe he was do this. he was jack off to Michael, his bff of twelve. years, but no homo but still for some reason he cum in hand

michael was talking about sexy anime women saying he was gonna put his dick into the battery opener thing in his remote and then jeremiah heere cum all over his hand and yell "ooo mickey ooooo"

Michael was like "what the fuck??"

then Jeremiah heere was like "im,,,m ultitasking"

then Michael was totally fine with this for some reason and crashed in through the window and made out with Jeremiah heere sexily it was amazing


End file.
